


morning surprise

by linsthetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Kemonomimi, Minotaurs, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsthetic/pseuds/linsthetic
Summary: A slow, heated moment between a daddy and his little bunny.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	morning surprise

Even when asleep, his little bunny manages to look so _lewd_ , with the straps of her nightgown slipping off her shoulders and the skirt bunching up at her waist.

So even though they stayed up all throughout last night, Demosthenis finds it hard to keep his hands to himself when she's so _open_ for the taking. And thus, he ends up giving into his impatience and settling in between her spread legs to dive into her warmth.

" _A-ahh_ …" being a relatively light sleeper, it didn't take long for Miela to wake up to something big and firm inside her. She blinks slowly, her vision bleary, a familiar sight of horns and a nose ring hovering above her.

She could feel a pair of lips press against her temple, hearing, "Mornin' baby-doll," from a voice that's deep and rich. Before the bunny could react, there came a hard thrust to contrast with the gentle kiss a moment ago, bringing her further out of her reverie. She sounds out a raspy moan, her grey rabbit-ears flattening from the sensation.

"D… da…" she fumbles through her words, freckled cheeks flushed, "Daddy…"

"Right here," Demosthenis kisses Miela on the lips this time, slowing down his movements for a bit. "Sorry for wakin' you so early, Daddy just can't help it."

"N-no, it's fine, but…" Miela wraps her arms around his neck, while her legs do the same around his hips. "Ke… keep going, Daddy…"

"As my baby wishes," the minotaur obliges and goes as deep as she wants him to. His large hands also move to grope her all over, from squeezing on her breasts, to kneading and spreading her asscheeks open. This causes her cries to rise in volume, and become in-tune with the creaking of the bed and clapping of their flesh.

"Da-daddy… wa… wanna come…"

"Mmh, me too, baby-doll. Gonna fill you up just like I did yesterday. Wouldn't you like that, carrying Daddy's seed again?"

" _O-ohh_ , yes… Daddy, Daddy _please_ —"

"Right here, baby, right—"

With one final movement, Demosthenis stills himself as his essence spills inside Miela. She let out a series of yelps and shudders, stars jumping across her eyes from the euphoric warmth of her lover. Panting heavily, she finally relaxes, her skin flushed and dripping with sweat.

She feels Demosthenis remove himself from her, quietly whimpering at the loss. "...love you, Daddy." the bunny-girl murmurs, a dopey expression decorating her face.

He hums in satisfaction, "Love you most, baby-doll." and once again brings her in for a slow, sweet kiss.


End file.
